Intertwined Hearts
by courtcourtx
Summary: Breanna Carson thought she had life all figured out. Matthew Stuart thought he didn't need anyone else. What happens when these two teens meet?
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

One boy was living his life. Dark shaggy hair covered his eyes, so you could never tell who he was. One thing's for sure though; you remembered him. He was always wearing his oversized hoodie, baggy jeans, and black converse. Some believed his heart was a black hole. Others believed he had no heart at all. Skateboarding came first, before everything else in his life. It was the othe thing no-one could take away from him. There's so much more that meets the eye though. He knew he was missing something and he knew exactly what, but he was determined, however, to never find it. Underneath that hoodie and behind those black shades stood a sad soul. A sad soul that went by the name of Matthew Stuart.

One girl was trying to figure out her life. Who she was remained unknown, while her life was under construction. Long brown hair descended down her back while big blues eyes sat sadly on her face. Appearances meant nothing to her. Actually, nothing meant anything to her. She had nothing to call her own. Wake up, go to school, come home; that was her daily schedule. On Saturday, lay in bed until 3:00 a.m. when Mom comes home. On Sunday, go to church and pray. Behind those blue eyes and underneath that tan skin was a confused girl. A girl that went by the name of Breanna Carson.


	2. Chapter 1: Character Info

**Chapter 1**

(Matthew's POV)

I never fully understood the concept of falling in love. It never occured to me that everyone had a soulmate. Me? I didn't need a soulmate. I was fine on my own. Being tied down in a relationship scared me though. It's not that I was scared of heartbreak. I was afraid of becoming someone I'm not. Enterting a relationship can change everything about you. I didn't want that to happen to me and I wasn't going to let it either.

Have I ever been in a relationship before? That depends. What exactly is a relationship? An attraction between two people? A close bond between friends? Or maybe... a useless waste of time? If it's the last one, then yes. I have been in a relationship before. I don't see what the big deal is though. After my experiences at a relationship, I've realized I don't need or want one.

(Breanna's POV)

My mother always used to tell me, "Never trust men. All they'll do is break your heart and leave". That sounds about right. All you ever here from the preppy girls at school are, "He broke my heart." or "I can't believe he cheated on me!". Statements like that should warn you ahead of time to stay of a relationship. I knew I'd never enter one. I'm not sure how painful they are, but I have no intention of finding out. I was sure I'd be fne in live without searching for my "soulmate".

I have no experience with relationships whatsoever. I''ve never been in one. I never saw the point in swapping spit with another person. It sounds kind of gross if you ask me. I think I could survive without sharing my DNA. Of course, it could make you a little curious. Relationships often lead to children. We wouldn't want our world to be extinct now would, we? Oh well. A few less people won't hurt us.


	3. Chapter 2: Secretly Meeting You

**Chapter 2: Secretly Meeting You**

_(Matthew's POV)_

There are exactly 3 things I care about in my life right now. My skateboard, the coffee shop down on West Boulevard, and my little sister Chloe. You're probably thinking, What the hell is wrong with this kid? Putting skateboarding and coffee before his own little sister. They're in no specific order... except for my skateboard.

Amanda is actually Chloe's first name, but ever since she turned 12, she demands to be called Chloe. I never understood why until the the other day she came home from school and asked if she could talk to me. "Sure, what's up?", I said as I layed my book down. She looked at me for awhile before speaking. "I'm not sure if this is something I should talk to you about." Oh God, I thought. She had her first period. I knew it. I tried to stay calm though. "You know you can talk to me about anything. Tell me what's going on." She fidgeted with her fingers for a minute before looking back up at me. "Josh broke up with me and I don't know why." What? I sat there silent for awhile. "Matthew?", she said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, um.." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I just don't understand why he doesn't like me anymore." I looked deep into her eyes and saw sadness. I sighed. It is always hard to let go of your first relationship. Wait, what? What the hell was I saying? I know nothing about a relationship and I have no intention of trying to explain it to a 12 year-old who had no business even considering having a boyfriend. "I knew I shouldn't have tried to talk to you." She sighed and started to walk away. "Chloe, wait." I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back toward me. She just looked at me. "This may sound surprising, but I'm not the best person to talk to about a relationship." She giggled. "That's not surprising," she said while smiling. "Oh, really?" I smiled too and started tickling her. "Matthew.." She laughed. "Stop." I continued to tickle her for a few more minutes, until she started to get frustrated. "Okay, Matthew. I'm serious. Stop." I could tell she was and let go of her. "Thanks for listening to me, but I really need to go call Josh." She smiled at me and quickly ran off. I sighed and layed back in my chair. The most important person to me was growing up, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Coffee has became an addiction of mine. Right after skateboarding of course. I really don't know why though. In fact, I hate coffee. Alot. It taste disgusting. I never understood why people liked it so much, until I took a sip of it at 7:00 a.m. I then understood. It was a very refreshing taste so early in the morning. Plus, it really does give you a boost. And that's exactly what I needed before starting another day at Belleview High or as I liked to call it, Hell High. (It really does live up to the name)

I was enjoying my Thanksgiving break, but unfortunately it flew by and here I am getting ready to go back to school. I knew today was going to be different than my other days though. I knew something was off. I woke up and took a nice, hot shower like I normally do and finished getting ready for school. I ran out the door with my skateboard in hand and raced to the coffee shop. I stopped in front of the door and took in the smell of it. The coffee shop was closed during Thanksgiving break and I really missed it. I smiled, took a deep breath and walked in. I looked around and noticed only one other person in the coffee shop. It was a girl. I could see her face, but only a little bit. She had long brown hair and was reading a book. I noticed her outfit, too. She was wearing a black tank top (Not the best shirt during the winter, don't ya think?) with a grayish-looking sweater over it. She had on a pair of snug and fit jeans with a pair of black converse. Everyone, including me, seems to be wearing them these days. The only thing I could think about is, How can she not be cold? My thoughts were interrupted however when the cashier spoke. "Sir, can I help you?" I quickly turned around and flashed a smile. "Yes, sorry about that. I would like a large coffee to go please." The cashier smiled and rang it up. "$2.29." I handed her the money and turned back around to look at the girl. She still had her head down reading. It didn't even look like she had touched her coffee. Must have been a pretty interesting book. I wonder what it was about. "Here you go sir," the cashier spoke again. I turned around, smiled and took the coffee. I glanced at the girl once more before leaving the coffee shop on my skateboard.

_(Breanna's POV)_

Once the boy walked out of the coffee shop, I shot my head up. Relief. He was gone. I kept wondering why he was staring at me. Was there something on me? I hope not. I then quickly checked my shirt and pants. I pulled my mirror out of my black bag and checked my face. All good. Once I turned around to place the mirror back in my bag, I noticed the time. 7:45. Oh, crap. I quickly grabbed my bag, book and coffee and raced out of the shop. Class didn't start until 8 o'clock, but we had to be in school by 7:50. I realized that walking was deffinitely out of the question and I had to find a quicker way to get there. I saw a cab and called for it. "Taxi!" I whistled. The cab pulled up beside me and I quickly hopped in. "Where to?" the taxi driver said. "Belleview High," I said and the whole way there I was trying to catch my breath. I thought we would make it on time, until we got stuck in some traffic. This is exactly why I hate the big city. It will make you late for anything. I sighed and leaned my head down on my hand. There was no way I was going to make it on time now.

I ended up getting to school at 8:15. Once I walked into homeroom my Algrebra I teacher, Mr. Harley, snarled at me. "You're late Carson. Again." I didn't notice, but I started talking uncontrollably. "I know, I know. I'm really sorry, Mr. Harley. Just listen to me though. I was at the coffee shop, but I lost track of time. I caught a taxi, but we ended up getting stuck in a traffic jam--" He rolled his eyes. "Just take a seat." I sighed and walked to my seat. He didn't have to be so mean. I took a seat and sat down my bag beside my desk. As I was leaning back up, I looked across the room. It was the boy from the coffee shop. I looked around for a moment. Had he always been in this class? I never noticed him before. But on this particular day, he noticed me and turned around. For a moment, we just looked at each other. Not turning away or anything. I did soon thought after that. However, I snuck a peek at him. He was turned back around in his seat. I was a bit disappointed. I guess I was hoping he would still be staring. I don't know why though.


End file.
